Nintendo
|developer = SamStation Inc. Sega |publisher = Nintendo Sega |platforms = Wii Wii U SamStation |genre = Racing |released = *2014 Summer}} Nintendo & Sega Grand Prix '''is a crossover racing game developed by Sam Station Inc.™ and produced by Sega and Nintendo. This game is the directed sequel of Mario & Sonic Grand Prix. Gameplay Controls TBA Modes *Grand Prix *VS **Race ***8-Racers VS ***12-Racers VS ***16-racers VS **Relay Race **Duel *Wi-Fi Connection *Time Trial *Battle *Missions *Settings Tracks and Courses Tracks ''Before reading the list of tracks that follows, please read the legend down here or you will not understand nothing!' #= BEGINNER TIME TRIAL GHOST #= ALL-AROUND TIME TRIAL GHOST #= EXPERT TIME TRIAL GHOST Racers Default characters Nintendo Characters Sega Characters Unlockable characters Nintendo Characters Sega Characters *Knuckles *Shadow *NiGHTS *Billy Hatcher *Ristar *Gum (Jet Set Radio) *Alex Kidd *B.D. Joe QR Downloadable Characters Nintendo Characters *Wario *Mona *Falco *Blood Falcon *Diddy Kong *Toon Link *Olimar *Pit Sega Characters *Ryo *Zobio and Zobiko *Jacky and Akira *Chuchus *Greedy *Gillus Thunderhead *Joe Musashi *Dynamite Headdy Soundtracks Nintendo - Mario Soundtrack= Super Mario Bros Theme Remix (EPIC)|Super Mario Bros. Theme They live in a Castle OST Intermissions (SMB2 Character Select)|Super Mario Bros. 2 - Character Selection "Mario Meets Yoshi" - Super Mario World Remix (Overworld)|Super Mario World Theme Super Mario World - Athletic (Euro-Tech Remix)|Super Mario World "Athletic" Theme Super Mario 64 - Main Theme (WillRock Remix)|Super Mario 64 - Bob-omb Battlefield Theme Waluigi Pinball - Super Smash Bros. Brawl|Mario Kart DS - Waluigi Pinball Underground Theme (Super Mario Land) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl|Super Mario Land Underground Theme Super Mario 64 - Inside Princess Peach's Castle Remix|Super Mario 64 - Princess Peach Castle Theme Moo Moo Meadows (Mario Kart Wii) - Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games|Mario Kart Wii - Moo Moo Meadows File:Daisy Circuit Remix|Mario Kart Wii - Daisy Circuit Puzzle Plank Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 2) - Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games|Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Puzzle Plank Galaxy - The Legend of Zelda Soundtrack= The Legend of Zelda - Main theme remix|The Legend of Zelda Remix - Kirby Soundtrack= Green Greens - Remixes|Green Greens Gourmet Race - Super Smash Bros. Brawl-0|Gourmet Race Meta Knight's Revenge - Super Smash Bros. Brawl-1|Meta Knight's Revenge Checker Knights - Super Smash Bros. Brawl|Checker Knights - Donkey Kong Soundtrack= Donkey Kong Country - Jungle Japes Remix|Donkey Kong 64 - Jungle Japes Super Smash Bros. Melee - DK Rap (Kongo Jungle)|Donkey Kong 64 - DK Rap DK Jungle 1 Theme (Barrel Blast) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl|Donkey Kong Barrel Blast - DK Jungle - Wario Ware Soundtrack= WarioWare, Inc. - Super Smash Bros. Brawl|WarioWare, Inc. Theme Ashley's Song (english) - Super Smash Bros Brawl|Ashley's Song Mona Pizza's Song - Super Smash Bros. Brawl|Mona Pizza's Song }} Sega - Sonic Soundtrack= Green Hill Remix music|Green Hill Zone Sonic Heroes Music CASINO PARK|Sonic Hereos - Casino Park Sonic the Hedgehog - Super Sonic Racing (Sonic R)|Sonic R - Super Sonic Racing Sonic And Sega All-Stars Can You Feel The Sunshine?|Can You Feel the Sunshine? "Live and Learn" - Sonic Adventure 2|Sonic Adventure 2 - Live and Learn Sonic Rush Music A New Day|Sonic Rush - A New Day Sonic Generations "Classic Green Hill Zone" Music-0|Sonic Generations - Green Hill Zone Sonic Rivals 2 - Race To Win (3 MINUTE LOOP)|Sonic Rivals 2 - Race to Win Sonic_The_Hedgehog_Music_-_His_World|His World - Super Monkey Ball Soundtrack= Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Music - Super Monkey Ball Theme 1|Super Monkey Ball Theme - Billy Hatcher Soundtrack= Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg OST - Chant this charm Theme|Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg Theme - Samba de Amigo Soundtrack= Sonic and sega all stars racing samba de janeiro|Samba de Janeiro }} Poll Which rating do you give to this game? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Category:Sam Station Category:Sam Station's Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Crossovers